A New Student in the Apocalypse
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: In the shinobi world Naruto is a hero. But in this world he is just another student. After finding himself in this new place, he beginnings a new life and becomes a student at fujimi academy. Naruto x Harem. Rated M for language violence and lemons.


A New Student in the Apocalypse

Chapter one- Welcome Home

**This is a story that I had on my mind for months and wanted to write. Summary- Naruto finds himself in the world of high school of the dead and can't remember how he ended up there. In this new world he meets new people and makes a life for himself. Then it goes on from there. **

**This is also a harem with Naruto x Saeko, Saya, Rei, Shizuka, Kiriko, Kyoko, Rika,** **Yuuki and** **Yuriko. All of those women with maybe some others. **

**Warning for this entire story, there will be extensive use of language, lemons and violence. Whenever there is a lemon in a chapter I will give a warning. Anyways on to the chapter.**

After several battles Naruto won the forth shinobi war, he defeated any and all enemy's in his path. The path of peace was challenging for Naruto, but he succeed, now a hero throughout the world, everyone was now pleased with their new lives because of the hero.

After the war life was peaceful and boring for the blonde. Sitting around all day was something he loathed and after the war nothing had changed. After the forth shinobi war Naruto decided to leave and start a new life. He began his journey, leaving Konoha and visiting other villages, until one day he found a strange scroll, it was a scroll unlike any other. Once he laid eyes on the scripture his mind instantly turned dark and blacked out. During his journey, something he did not expect was to lose his memory and end up in a different world.

In Tokonosu City-

Lighting struck the ground and rain came pouring down in Tokonosu City. In the middle of a large field laid a young blonde on the ground. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing an orange and black tracksuit, with cuts and scrapes in the fabric.

Naruto opened his eyes and took a second to realize where he was. Only he couldn't remember a thing as he laid there. He stared up into the dark cloudy sky, rain came down, splashing against his face. His breathing was fast and his view was fuzzy. He tried to remember what just happened, but nothing came to mind. Gripping the ground with his hands, his entire body was in excruciating pain. Never had his body felt this way, but he knew not to panic.

Quickly he looked around trying to get his baring, but nothing came to mind. The buildings around him looked strange and like nothing he had ever seen before. He noticed he was in a field at a school and there wasn't a single person in sight, he knew he had to get up on his own. _Come on, stand up._ Naruto told himself, even though his body was screaming in pain.

Naruto gripped the ground, his fingers digging into the cold dirt and slowly pushed himself up of the ground. The pain was too agonizing and he fell back. Quickly the feeling came back to him, he knew he was going to black out again. Before he did, he heard a noise off in the distance coming closer. Looking over he laid eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Without a second thought the girl quickly moved towards him to help, she kneeled down and checked the blonde's wounds.

She was tall with long beautiful dark purple hair that went down to her waist and a gentle face. Naruto could only look deep into her blue eyes until he blacked out again.

Moments later-

Naruto eyes flickered open again. Looking around he found himself in a small room. Next thing he knew, he was in a bed with a warm wet cloth on his forehead, his pain had subsided and he had bandages on his exposed chest. He viewed the room and noticed his headband atop a table on the other side of the room.

He was in what looked like a nurse's office with equipment along the walls. As he sat there he tried recall what happened, how he ended up here, but nothing came to him. All he could remember was that scroll, and that was the last thing. He knew that had something to do with why he was here, but still not how. Slowly he sat up trying to get his barring again. Looking over he saw the girl from before, she was sitting in a chair near his bed.

She looked about Naruto's age and had her head down, sleeping. She had a slender form with plentiful breasts and was wearing a white school uniform with a green skirt that went above the knees. Slowly her eyes flickered open and noticed Naruto was awake before her.

"You're up." She said happy to see him awake. "You should try to take it easy, you have a fever and should rest." She explained. Naruto couldn't believe how gorgeous the woman was before him, he couldn't help but gape, as he continued his gaze she began to blush. Rapidly he realized what he was doing and stopped, looking away. His member was growing in his pants and he thought of anything else trying not to be rude.

Even with the beautiful woman in his mind, many questions were at Naruto's attention. "Where am I?" He asked, as he couldn't think straight.

"You're currently in the nurse's office at Fujimi Academy." She explained.

"Fujimi Academy." The place didn't sound familiar. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, I found you on the ground passed out and brought you here. It looked like you fell." She answered.

Before Naruto could reply he heard a woman walking into the room. "Is he up?" A woman asked from another room.

"Yes he's up Miss Shizuka." Saeko replied. Naruto watched as a busty woman walked into the room, her massive breasts swaying with each step. The woman had long stunning golden hair and was wearing a white dress-shirt with a brown skirt. He couldn't help but gawk at these beautiful women, his member growing hard, watching the buxom woman walk closer. The sheets didn't do anything to cover the massive bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Good to see you awake I was so worried." She exclaimed with a smile. Miss Shizuka rarely had visitors and was surprised to have such a handsome young man in her office.

"Um yea." He replied.

"I'm Miss Shizuka, a nurse at Fujimi academy, it's nice to meet you… It looks like you hit your head pretty hard. Now let me check you again." She walked up to the bed, her breasts eye level with Naruto. She leaned forward and checked his forehead, her massive breasts pushed up against his face. "So can you remember anything?"

"No." Naruto said with breasts stuffed in his face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She said leaning back.

"No I have no idea how I ended up here." Naruto explained as he touched his forehead.

"You look ok, just need some more rest, now let me check the rest of you." She pushed the blanket down and checked the wounds on his chest. Shizuka and Saeko both blushed seeing the blonde's chiseled chest before them. Miss Shizuka looked underneath one of the bandages and was surprised to see the wounds were already healed. _That's strange. _She thought.

"Your wounds are already healed, you look great." Shizuka stated surprised and walked back to her desk to check some papers quickly.

"Thank you Miss Shizuka." Saeko said as she walked back over to her desk.

"I have to get up." Naruto stated.

"In your condition you shouldn't try to do anything." Saeko quickly replied. Naruto stopped and sat back, the realization of a random woman helping him hit him.

"Wait why did you help me, you don't even know my name?" Naruto asked.

"I could never leave someone out in the cold like that… And what's your name?" Saeko replied.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." He answered.

"You see now I know you… So you can't recall anything?" She asked.

"I don't know I just woke up here… and my head hurts like hell." Naruto said rubbing his forehead.

"Look just take it easy like Miss Shizuka said." Miss Shizuka walked back over to Saeko.

"Saeko I have it from here, you can go." The buxom nurse stated.

"No I think I'll stay." She replied. He looked over to Saeko and she simply had formed a small smile.

"You don't have to stay, I just need to think straight. I'm fine." Naruto said.

"I found you and I'm not going to leave here until you get better. Anyways you need someone to talk to." Saeko smiled. Naruto was surprised this woman wanted to stay with him and was happy she did. They stared a conversation, she talked about what she did at the school and they continued their conversation. After a long journey it seemed Naruto finally found a place to start a new life.

**Thanks for reading. Short chapter I know, but I had trouble with this story. Honestly I didn't like any of the first chapters I wrote and had to rewrite this three times. I don't know I might even rewrite it again. This wasn't what I initially planned but then I liked it more. I felt like Saeko and Naruto could have a deeper relationship if she found him. Naruto will have more of a connection with these woman before the outbreak starts. Anyways I might just write another story I originally planned. Also there will be lemons placed periodically throughout the story. The third chapter will have a lemon. Again thanks for reading.**


End file.
